The present disclosure is directed to a product dispenser, particularly, a deodorant product dispenser. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a reusable product dispenser with a deodorant refill cartridge allowing for the cartridge to be changed without disposing of the whole product dispenser.
Dispensers for dispensing solid, liquid, and/or gel deodorant products are known. Typically, the product is extruded out of an outlet in a top end of the dispenser until the product is completed. The product dispensers are limited to single use, and after completion of the product within the dispenser, the consumer is left with no other option but to dispose of the empty dispenser and purchase a new, full, product dispenser.
A problem with this type of single-use product dispenser is that its single-use nature leads to excessive waste, thereby raising costs of manufacturing and reducing efficiency.
An approach to solving this problem of over-production of the product dispensers, as well as the effects on the manufacturing plants, is to create a reusable product dispenser that allows for the consumer to only purchase deodorant refill cartridges instead of complete product dispensers. This also allows manufacturers to use less material in production of replacement deodorant refill cartridges, than previously used.